marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Contender Vol 1 3
Appearing in Fallen Hero Featured Characters *Ethan Walters Supporting Characters *Jonathan Walters/All-Star *Robert Stewart *Jennifer Hawke *Logan Baxter - First Appearance *Jason Ridgemont - First Appearance Antagonists *Voltage Synopsis for Fallen Hero The issue starts right where the last one ended. We see Jonathan laying unconscious on the ground. Ethan: Come on Dad, stay with me. Ethan: Even though I was mad at my dad, I couldn't imagine losing him. I had to do something to help him. Robert: Maybe we can get him back to a hospital. I'm sure they can do… something? Jonathan: No, we can't go to the hospital. Ethan, race us back to the house. I'll tell you what to do from there. Ethan: Are you sure? Jonathan: Just trust me, alright? Ethan: Ok, whatever you say Dad. Ethan picks Jonathan up and grabs a hold of Robert. Ethan: Hold on guys. Ethan begins running. Ethan: As I felt my dad's blood drip onto my shoulder and his breaths slowing down, I began moving my legs quicker than before, speeding up more and more. I could feel my new abilities being pushed to their limits, stretching as much as they possibly good, squeezing all the energy out of my body, and I didn't know if I could handle it. The thing is, I didn't care. All I cared about was making sure my dad made it. Ethan makes it to his house. He runs inside with Jonathan and Robert. Ethan: What do we do, Dad? Jonathan lets go of Ethan, and grabs onto a nearby table. Jonathan: Pick up the statue on the shelf. Ethan takes the small statue of a soldier off of the shelf. Ethan: What now? Jonathan: Tap the bottom of the statue twice. Ethan does as told. Suddenly, a small keypad comes out of the wall. Ethan: What's the password? Jonathan: It's "All-Star1995". Ethan types it in. Suddenly, the wall opens up. A small staircase leads down from the newly made doorway. Ethan picks up Jonathan, and walks down the staircase, Robert following behind. They walk into the room that the staircase leads into. We get multiple panels of the room, which is a batcave like base. Ethan lays Jonathan on a table. Robert: What do you need me to do, Jonathan? Jonathan: Go to the computer and press the "ALERT" button. Robert: Got it. Robert walks up to the computer. He looks at the buttons in front of him. He looks through them, eventually finding the button labeled "ALERT". He presses the button. We see a few panels of a guy close to Jonathan's age wearing a watch. Suddenly, the watch begins beeping. He looks around, and flies away. We then see panels of a police officer around 30. His watch, the same as the first guy, begins beeping. He walks out of the station and climbs onto his motorcycle. He drives away from the station. We move back to the base. As Ethan and Robert stand next to Jonathan, two men walk in. Ethan: Logan? Ethan: Logan is my dad's best friend. He's been there pretty much my whole life. I have always considered him family, like an uncle or something. Robert: Sheriff Jason? Logan: Hey guys. Jason: What happened? Ethan: My dad... He got hurt. Robert: He told us to alert you guys. Logan: Thanks for contacting us. You guys have definitely helped. Jason: We'll take it from here though. Ethan: I was worried. More than I ever have been. As I stood there, I could only imagine the fright and shock on my face. I guess Logan seemed to notice. Logan: Don't worry Ethan. Your dad is gonna be ok. I promise. Ethan nods. He stares on as Logan and Jason look at Jonathan's injuries. Robert takes Ethan by the shoulder. Robert: Come on. Let's go upstairs and get out of their way. Robert puts his arm around Ethan, and they walk upstairs. As soon as they walk upstairs, there is a knock on the door. Ethan: Who's there? Jennifer: It's me Ethan! Ethan's eyes widen. He looks at Robert. Robert nods. Ethan: Just one second! Robert runs up to the keypad. He types in the password, and the secret door closes. He then taps under the statue, making the keypad disappear. Robert (whispering): We're good. Ethan nods. He opens the door. Ethan: Jennifer! What are you doing here? Jennifer: Just came to check on you. Hey Robert. Robert: Hey. Ethan: Well, come on in. Jennifer walks in. Jennifer: So Ethan, what happened earlier? It's like... you were there one second and in the woods the next. Ethan: What? I mean, I'm fast, but I'm not that fast. It took me a few seconds to get to the woods. I think your eyes just played tricks on you. Robert: Yeah, I think that's definitely what happened. Ethan eyes Robert, who attempts to calm down. Jennifer: Are you two hiding something? Ethan and Robert (in unison): What? Us? Never. Jennifer furrows her brow. Ethan lays his hand on her shoulder. Ethan: We're your best friends. Just trust us, alright? Jennifer: Ok. Ethan: Maybe you just need some rest. Jennifer: Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, now that I know you're ok, I need to head home. I'll see you guys later. Ethan: See you later. Jennifer suddenly turns to Ethan. Jennifer: I almost forgot, Ethan, can you meet me at the library this Sunday? I need some last minute studying for my Spanish finals. Ethan: Yeah, I'll be there. Jennifer: Thank you so much. Ethan and Robert wave goodbye to Jennifer as she walks away. As Jennifer walks out, we see a look of thought, as she thinks about the events in Gym. She walks away from the house. Robert: Well, that was a close one. Ethan: Yeah. Come on, let's go back down to the base. They reopen the door, and head back downstairs. Logan and Jonathan stand next to Jonathan, who sits in a chair. Ethan: How's my dad? Is he gonna be ok? Jason: Don't worry. He was injured, but he'll be fine. Robert: So how did you guys know Jonathan was All-Star? Logan: Well, I've known since the beginning. We actually got our powers on the same day. Ethan: Wait, you have powers? Logan smiles. He rises into the air, flying. Robert: Oh my gosh! You're... you're... Logan: Maverick. Logan lands back on his feet. Jason: A few years back, Jonathan and Logan came to me. They had spent a while studying the police department, looking for an ally, and considered me the most trustworthy person. I joined Team All-Star, and started working with them. Ethan: So wait, if I inherited my strength from you Dad, then where did I get the speed? Jonathan and Logan look at each other with a look of sadness and worry. Jonathan looks back at Ethan. Jonathan: I have no idea. Jason: So, what do we do know? Robert: What do you mean? Jason: This Voltage guy is gonna come back, and Jonathan isn't exactly ready to be All-Star again. Logan: I could become Maverick again. Ethan: No. Everyone looks at Ethan. Ethan: It's my turn to keep this city safe. Jonathan: What are you saying? Do you want to be All-Star? Ethan: No. This city needs a new hero to inspire hope and keep it safe. Ethan looks at Robert and Jason. Ethan: You two can work on a suit. I can't fight in nothing. Robert: Wait, you're telling me that I get to be on a team assisting a superhero? I get to DESIGN A SUIT? Robert begins to jump excitedly, before Jason grabs him by the shoulders. Jason: Calm down, kid. Robert nods. Robert: Sorry. Ethan looks at Jonathan and Logan. Ethan: You two can train me. Jonathan and Logan look at each other. Jonathan: This should be good. Ethan smiles. To be continued... Solicit Synopsis When Jonathan is injured in battle, Ethan, Robert, and Jonathan's allies work to keep him alive. Category:Contender Category:Paragon Comics Category:Comics